Hot and Cold
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Calleigh and Catherine grow a little closer


**A Calleigh/Cath fic by me :) it had been a while since my last C/C fic :D **

**Fic is rated M, cause I had NO idea how to rate it haha  
**

**Thank you Lynette for BETAing as always :D**

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Calleigh glanced around her Las Vegas apartment again. She had invited the entire team to her house for cocktails and to mingle a little.

"Coming!" Calleigh yelled as she heard a knock on the door. "Early." She mumbled to herself. She had told the guests to come for eight and it was seven thirty. She threw open the door and smiled at her guest.

"Catherine! Hi!" The blonde smiled as she saw the Vegas supervisor at her door. Catherine looked devastatingly beautiful in a tight blue, leopard print dress with a neckline that plunged just low enough to leave the boys wanting more. Calleigh still remembered her good bye party when she had visited the Vegas lab to help them with a few cases. She had locked lips with Catherine and ended up half naked in bed with the fiery redhead.

"Hey there." Catherine smiled pulling Calleigh into a hug. "Congratulations on your new apartment, I got you this." She smiled handing Calleigh a bottle.

"Oh, Cosmo." The blonde smiled, "come on in." she added moving to the side. Catherine stepped into the apartment and smiled.

"I love your style, it's very chic." The redhead said looking around with a smile.

"Thank you," Calleigh smiled, "Would you like a drink? Cosmo maybe." She added with a grin.

"Actually, do you have Bailey's?" Catherine asked. The blonde nodded and pointed to the bottle. "I'll have one on ice." The redhead grinned as she stepped into the kitchen area. Calleigh took out two glasses as Catherine hitched herself up on one of the bar stools. The redhead watched as Calleigh, dressed in an emerald tube dress, walked around the kitchen to prepare the drinks. She remembered how wild and aggressive the blonde had been when they had celebrated her departure and had always wondered what would have happened had Calleigh not passed out. The blonde poured a generous amount of liquor in each glass, taking the last drop on the tip of her finger. Catherine bit her bottom lip as she watched the blonde bring her finger to her lips and gently suck the drop of Bailey's off of it.

"You want to sit in the living room? I have a great view of the town." Calleigh said, snapping Catherine out of her trance.

"Yes, of course." Catherine smiled. She took the glass Calleigh was handing her and followed her to the spacious living room, where she could, in fact, see the lights of the town.

"This is gorgeous Calleigh," Catherine said as they sat on the spacious couch. The two sat in silence, sipping at their drinks.

"So...um…how have you been?" Calleigh asked hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"I've been good, to be very honest, I've missed you." When the redhead said that last part, her voice was only a whisper. Catherine lowered her eyes to her drink, hoping Calleigh wouldn't overreact.

"I've missed you too, actually." Calleigh said as she placed a hand beneath Catherine's chin, forcing her to lock eyes. Their lips met for a quick kiss. Catherine smiled as they pulled apart. They both placed their drinks on the table and moved closer to each other. Their lips met again in a more passionate kiss this time. Calleigh's hands explored Catherine's frame, stopping on her breasts as she cupped them. Neither knew if this was right, but neither of them wanted to stop. Catherine's hands wrapped around Calleigh's small waist and pulled her close. Calleigh broke the kiss and smiled at Catherine. The blonde stretched out a hand and grabbed an ice cube from her drink. With a mischievous look in her eyes, Calleigh placed the ice cube against Catherine's jaw line and moved it down her neck, followed by the redhead's freckled chest. Calleigh stopped at the neckline of the dress and gave Catherine a playful glance. Using a finger, she pulled the dress down; freeing Catherine's breasts from their confines. Calleigh slid the ice cube down Catherine's left breast and moved it in circles around the redhead's nipple, watching it harden. The blonde then lowered herself to wrap her lips around Catherine's nipple, making the redhead gasp. The hot and cold sensations were incredible as Calleigh alternated from using the ice cube and her tongue. Catherine had a hand in Calleigh's hair and one on the blonde's tush, when she would get a rush of pleasure, Catherine would squeeze Calleigh's ass. The blonde's lips left Catherine's breast as her tongue traced the trail the ice cube had left on her chest. Calleigh's tongue ended its journey by tracing the outline of Catherine's lips and the two kissed again. Just as they were moving to lie on the couch, a knock on the door was heard.

"Damn." Calleigh whispered as she sat up. Catherine moaned of disappointment, she had so wanted for them to finish what they had started.

"You can go to the bathroom to re-dress or re-arrange yourself." Calleigh smiled pointing her to the direction of the bathroom.

"Thanks." Catherine whispered. As the redhead entered the bathroom, she heard Calleigh greet her guests in her usual cheerful way. Catherine quickly tucked everything back in her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. As she tucked a strand of fiery red hair behind her ear, she wondered if she and Calleigh would ever get a chance to go as far as she desired to go. She wiped a tear that slid down her cheek, sighed and smiled as she stepped out the door, ready to enjoy her evening.

* * *

**Please review if you liked :)**

**thanks for reading :D**

**~Kate xo**

**P.S ****this fic has nothing to do with any previously written fics that I wrote with Calleigh/Cath, it's just a new, random fic ;)  
**


End file.
